


Acne

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five has trouble communicating his emotions, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: After previously using all his acne lotion, Allison helps Five take care of his teenage skin.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Acne

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally thrown together during class.  
> And I might have covid  
> So I’ll write a bit  
> Who knows  
> Ah

Although it was hard having the body of a thirteen year old boy again, Number Five was able to find some easy perks. Like his higher metabolism and his agility. Hiding was easier, too. He was annoyed by the low alcohol tolerance and the acne that would randomly appear on his otherwise smooth skin, though. The other week, he had bought a bottle of lotion for his acne. It felt nice on his face and soothed the dry skin, but it wasn’t exactly clear to the rest of the family that the bottle of lotion wasn’t communal. As a result, it was gone in a week.

“It literally had my name on it!” he fumed, pacing back and forth in front of Allison in his bedroom. “It was clearly marked as mine!”

Allison shrugged. “To be fair, your penmanship is horrible. I couldn’t read it.”

“It was in _my_ bathroom!” he argued. His hand ran furiously through his mousy brown hair.

Allison shook her head. “We share all the bathrooms, Five. It’s not like if I’m upstairs, I’m going to run all the way downstairs to the bathroom closest to my room just because it’s ‘mine’ or whatever. You bought really nice lotion, so it makes sense that the family would try to get its hands on it. We have skin problems, too.” she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“But not as bad as mine!” Five touched his face, picking at all his pimples and blackheads.

Allison cringed at the sight. “Don’t touch your acne!” she warned. “The oils on your fingers will only make the acne worse.” She left the room for a moment.

Five stared into the hallway with disbelief. “You’re just leaving?!” he fumed, “I thought you were going to help me!”

Allison shouted from down the hall, “I’m going to help you! I just gotta get prepared!” Five heard the sound of water running. The water turned off around twenty seconds later, being followed by another sound. The second sound was like rubber or latex being stretched. Five thought immediately that she was going to use the latex on his skin, which made no sense at all, but since Allison was a movie star, she probably had her own methods of solving skin problems. Five waited patiently for her to return.

A few minutes later, Allison walked in. She had gloves on, which explained the latex, and some essential oils in her hand. Five rolled his eyes. “No,” he said, “You’re not using your witch oils on me.” he held his hands out in front of his face, blocking any entrance. Allison muttered frustratedly as she tried to move Five’s arms away. Eventually, she gave up. She was going to need Special Forces.

“Diego!” she called out into the hallway, “Diego, I need your help!”

Those words were basically Diego Hargreeves’ mating call. Any time he heard someone say they needed help, he tried to get there as soon as he could. Swiftly, he ran up the stairs and into Five’s bedroom. He thought there was a crime or something, but it turned out to be the least important thing on his docket. “What’s the m-m-matter?” he stuttered, “Y-You both look fine.”

“This little crack-goblin isn’t letting me help his acne.” Allison gestured to Five.

Diego crossed his arms. “Does he want help?”

“Yes, he asked for help. Why else would I be doing this?”

“Fair point.” Diego approached Five. He looked his brother in the eye. “I’m doing this for your better good,” he said. In one quick move, he grabbed Five, pulled the thirteen year old’s arms behind his back, and held Five’s back tight against his own chest. “There,” he said. “You have him.”

Five was squirming. “First Klaus tries to cuddle me, and now you’re violently hugging me. Was there some sort of language barrier when I said not to touch me?”

Diego laughed, “Probably, because nobody else in this family speaks psychopath.”

Five sighed dully. “And I don’t speak stutter or drug-addict, but yet I talk to you and Klaus.” he jerked his body to break free from Diego. He failed. “Someone’s been isolating himself from his family by going to the gym,” he muttered.

“Wow, you can’t even give a compliment.”

“Your ego doesn’t need a compliment.”

“Listen here, you little--”

Allison broke the fight. “Enough! I just need to put this on Five’s face so that we can get out of here and not have to talk to each other until dinner.” She stepped in front of Five and applied some of the first oil onto her palms. She sniffed her wrist, smiling at the smell of peppermint. “You’re not allergic to anything, right?” she asked.

“I’m allergic to cats. And why are you putting oils on me when you literally just shamed me for touching my face a few minutes ago?”

Allison rolled her eyes. “Different oils, you baby. Hold still.”

“I have no choice.” Five muttered as Allison put the oils on his face. She applied the oils onto every bit of acne on his face. Every blackhead and every pimple was soon treated. Five made a face. “It burns.”

Allison twisted the cap back onto the oil bottle. “Of course it does,” she said, “You’ve been picking at it.” she made a little gesture involving her fingernail scratching at her forehead. “Don’t do that anymore, cause it’ll only make the feeling worse.” She took off the gloves and discarded them into the trash can. “There’s no way that you’ll feel better right away, but just give it time.”

Five wriggled against Diego. “It’s over, you lunatic.” He used his heel to lightly kick Diego’s shin. “Let go.”

Diego didn’t necessarily “let go.” Instead, he forced Five out of his arms, like a push. Five stumbled for a few moments, but eventually got back on his feet and straightened his blazer. The three of them stood together, uncomfortable staring at each other. “What now?” wondered Diego.

“Now,” said Five, “You both get out of my room and let me exist in peace once more. And if you leave the house today, I’ll lend you some money to purchase another bottle of face cream.” He fished around in his pockets and produced ten dollars. He held it out to Allison. Allison took it and put it in her left pocket, making a mental note that it was Five’s money and that she shouldn’t put any of her own money in that specific pocket.

Diego sighed and walked out of the room. From the hallway, he shouted, “You wasted my time, Five!” Five chuckled softly to himself. Allison smirked.

“I, uh, guess I should get going,” said Allison. “It was nice hanging out with you again, Five.” She gathered all her oils and other belongings before walking out.

When she was in the doorway, seconds from being gone for a while, Five worked up the courage to talk. “Hey, Ally?”

Allison turned around. She hadn’t been called that in years. “Y-Yeah?” she replied, confused.

Five smiled and looked at the ground. “Thanks for all your help.”

His sister smiled back. “Any time.”


End file.
